


Birthday Texts

by my_fangirl_feels



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drunken Confessions, I'm sorry this sucks, M/M, Unrequited Love, it was for simon's birthday, its just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is a sad boy who has had too much to drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Texts

It was sent by accident. Something that was never supposed to be seen, except by the eyes of the author. It was simple enough, a small happy birthday text addressed to one Simon Snow. It sat unsent, destined to be a draft in his phone for the rest of eternity. 

But tonight was different. Tonight was the night that he decided it was time for a pity party dedicated to his unrequited love and the only guest in attendance was his father’s liquor cabinet. Walking up to the cabinet he grabbed the largest bottle he could find. He opened it up taking small sips at first, but before long he was seeing double and the floor was spinning under him. 

One thing he wasn’t quite expecting was how different he would feel mentally; he didn’t feel as though he had a big crushing secret or that it even mattered if the boy he loved knew how he felt. All that mattered was now and in that instant he didn’t care about how people saw him. He didn’t care if the one person he truly loved didn’t love him back. All he knew was that he just wanted his feelings to be heard.

Baz grabbed his phone from across the room, opening up the text to Simon as he did so. As soon as he did that his feelings flooded out of him more than they ever had before and he had sent it before he even realized what he had done. He chucked the phone across the room causing it to shatter into a thousand little pieces on the floor, rendering it useless. 

Deciding he had had an eventful enough day as it was the boy had decided it was time to got to bed, not wanting to think of the consequences that his actions would cause for the next semester. Little did he know that if he had just waited a few more minutes before throwing his phone he probably wouldn’t have minded the reply…

_I feel the same way..._

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^


End file.
